


The Lost Tale of the Demon King

by YaNameGame



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Revenge, Slow Build, Smut, Unrequited Love, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaNameGame/pseuds/YaNameGame
Summary: Ganondorf was raised to believe that his duty was to restore glory to his people. A day would come that would lead him to the truth of his true origin. Will he grasp his fate or will he give up his eternal hatred for love? GanondorfxLink in later chapters. (TW: rape, intense situations)





	The Lost Tale of the Demon King

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this plot on my mind for many years. The timeline of Hyrule has changed since, so I have taken the new information into account the best I could while maintaining the direction of the story. This particular story takes place in the Era of the Hero of Time, pre-Ocarina of Time. Right now the rating is at Mature, but will probably change to Explicit when I'm further in the story.

** The Lost Tale of the Demon King **

_Hidden Historia of Ganon_

By: Kotomi Mitsurugi

 

\---

 

Once every 100 years, Gerudo Desert prepares itself for the arrival for their long-awaited King. Previous attempts in the past failed due to "complications" with the Chosen Demon-Bearer. Ancient history of the Gerudo's reveal that there was once a time where The Dark Lord thrived and brought great power to the women of the desert, but unbeknownst to the general population it came at a heavy price. His soul desire was to obtain the Triforce to gain absolute power and the very power itself drove Him mad. This piece of history has been passed down through a sacred bloodline whom were a highly respected clan made of compelling and all-powerful sorceresses. These women were raised by the previous generation of the clan to master the dark arts in hopes that they can bring back their savior.

One thing particularly special about this century was that there was not just one, but two twin witches that possessed a most wicked and powerful magic that the valley had ever seen. They were always together, practicing dark magic and reading ancient scripture . It was crucial that they mastered the ways of their ancestors as well as keep the secrets and true origin of the Demon King away from the public. It was even more important to keep the “forgotten” history from the future Demon King himself. The clan knew that if they should fail their task to keep the past hidden it was foreseen that a great calamity would overcome the whole land of Hyrule, thus, it would bring their own lands to its demise eventually.

When the Year of the Beast arrived, it was time to select the Chosen; merely a vessel that will be a sacrifice in order to give life to Him. Both the witches, Koume and Kotake, had addressed the entire village to gather at the meeting grounds to select their Chosen for their Beast Ritual. Kotake, her appearance was unlike any other, her eyes were a piercing bright blue and hair ice white. Her twin sister, Koume, was just as beautiful. She had searing red eyes that looked as if flames itself were dancing in them & hair just as fiery.

As the twins approached a slab of stone that would elevate them above the restless crowd, everyone's eyes followed them. It was considered a great privilege and honor to the entire village to be chosen to be the Demon-Bearer, to be sacrificed in the name of the Dark Lord. Eagerness filled the air, many villagers were chanting the witches names, begging, screaming and crying. They all wanted to be a part of the most sacred rite, without knowing the hidden secrets of whom or what the Demon King actually was. Glory was the mask of destruction.

"Oh Great Witches! Please choose me!" "I am willing to die for our Dark Lord!" the women pleaded and begged. The twins looked on in approval, satisfied with the readiness of their people. This was the kind of energy they were hoping for- pure ignorance at its finest.

The witches were drawn to a woman far behind the initial crowd. Quiet and timid she seemed, but they both sensed the power of her aura; one of the important keys to a successful ritual.

"Eisoūl. My child." Kotake spoke in a soft, yet steely voice. "To bring power once again to the desert and restore our village to its former glory, what say you?" the woman's golden brown eyes lit up, but she was at a loss for words in that moment.

Koume sensed fear in her, but did not want to be afraid of something that was unfortunately…enviable. They had already made their choice, whether she accepted her fate or rejected it. "Do not be afraid of your destiny, my child. You are the one we saw in our visions…give us your strength." the witch lied.

Slowly, the woman nodded, feeling the false sense of pride of being named the Chosen. "If you believe in me, Great Sorceresses, I accept this task…this honor." Tears were forming in her eyes. The love for her people overpowered the fear that was burrowed in the pit of her stomach. She knew that this meant her days were numbered.

Cheers and tears filled the air, every Gerudo was deliriously enraptured by the revelation of the new Chosen Demon-Bearer. Arms were reached out to her, almost as if they were trying to draw the energy that the witches sensed from her. Before Eisoūl was immersed in the crowd, the sisters ushered her away safely to her home. As they approached the front door, the Chosen started to ask why they escorted her to her home.

"Gather very few, but valuable possessions to you." The white haired witch stated, cutting her off mid-sentence.

Eisoūl nodded slowly, she was starting to understand that the witches did indeed see all; knew all. Without another word, she began picking out a few keepsakes. After she was finished, Kotake spoke once more, her tone was more firm this time.

“Where we are taking you, we cannot risk anyone following us...or you leaving.”  As the final words left her lips, her sister placed a blindfold over the Chosens eyes.

\- - - - - -

Night was already beginning to fall as the women made their way through the desert. Both the witches held on to Eisoūl, guiding her to a secret underground temple tucked away deep in the sands. They used their magic to ensure their trail could not be traced. Where they were taking her was rumored where the King had once fallen many centuries ago, even the Chosen could feel the dark aura that surrounded her.

The three women had reached their destination and what stood before them were two well-worn pillars made of stone from the ancients long ago. While the blindfold was still over the Chosen’s eyes, she started to become more nervous. Kotake and Koume both could sense this, so they knew they needed to hurry before she decided to do something foolish. While the white-haired witch was holding on to her, the other witch started chanting incantations that shook the ground around them. When she finished the verse the ground started to shake fiercely, revealing a hidden stairway between the pillars that would lead them into the temple.

“Follow us, child.” both the witches beckoned to the Chosen as they guided her down the steps that lead them to an ancient room.

 When the reached the bottom of the stairway, the ground started to shake again. The only entry/exit was closing. It was then that the sorceresses took off  Eisoūl’s blindfold. At a loss for words once more, she was in awe of where she stood. The room was dimly lit by torches that were lit in each corner, there were writings and hieroglyphics from the old ones etched into walls and in the middle of the room by its lonesome stood a large alter. The Chosen’s eyes then found a certain pictorial that made the hairs on her neck stand up. It was a huge black figure of what appeared to be a large man with scales of armour for skin, long wild hair that looked like fire from Death Mountain itself and two amber stones placed within the stone carving to make it appear like piercing reddish-orange eyes. Surrounding this image were smaller figures of what appeared to be fallen people, _dying_ forests on the outer spaces and within those forests were slaughtered animals.

“W-what is….is that the Demon King?!” Eisoūl asked in a petrified voice. This wasn’t how she envisioned their king. He looked more like monster.

The sorceresses looked at each other in silence as if they were talking within their minds. After a few moments Koume nodded towards Kotake, signaling her to speak. The white haired witch walked towards the massive hieroglyphic slowly, telling a long-lost tale:

_“Long ago, my child, our King was the ruler of all lands. He brought order to Hyrule and when he was met with resistance, he greeted his foes with death. Everyone feared him, respected him for he had earned that right by force. There was only but one opposer to our King, a false-claimed Goddess whom wished for peace for her people. Little she knew- the Demon King had already established peace and order in his vision. She somehow found a way to imprison our King, but it was temporary. He had made a vow to always return and never cease his quest in hunting down the Three Sources of Power. Over the centuries He had found a way to escape his prison, bringing death and demise to Hyrule over and over again. What you see before you now, Child, was his original image from long, long ago. Over time he has reincarnated into many forms and now he has taken the form of our Gerudo King. It is now in this crucial moment we call upon the ancient Dark Lord’s spirit and have him reincarnate from inside you.”_

As the witch’s tale ended, the Chosen was hysterical- which the sorceresses predicted. There was no harm in telling her the truth behind their king; she was never going to leave this place.  Eisoūl then began to try to flee the room, but there were no exits to be seen. Fear had fully enveloped her, causing her to panic and scream.

“Why would we want to bring **_IT_** back?! He will slaughter us all! He is not the King that we were taught-” before she could shriek anymore, the witches had her bound from head to toe with a magical force unseen to the naked eye.

Koume, the red-haired witch, was growing impatient and was displeased with her sudden unwillingness. She spoke with a tone that could pierce through anyone’s skin, “We have already given you enough information that you could understand. What happens from now on does not require your understanding.”

Unable to move or speak, the Chosen could only cry as she was laid onto the altar, still invisibly-bound. She was positioned with her back against the stone and her feet pointing towards the archaic etching of the Demon King. She could only watch her surroundings in complete horror as the witches began to chant old incantations in a foreign language that brought shivers down her entire body. As the ritual continued, the Chosen could sense that a dark, menacing entity was growing within the temple. Eisoūl tried to scream once more as she saw His eyes in the etching start to glow with malice. The witches took this as a sign to complete their current task, now beckoning Him with a final verse in current-day language that the Chosen could understand.

“ _RISE, OUR DARK LORD! WE CALL UNTO THEE TO GRACE US WITH YOUR PRESENCE ONCE MORE! HERE WE OFFER YOU A VESSEL EAGER TO CARRY ON YOUR LEGACY!”_

The entire area was starting to rattle violently whilst the Demon King's image was starting to take a ghost-like, physical form. His hair was glowing with a fiery orange, his skin looked just like it did in the etchings; black and gray scales that looked like armour and above his piercing eyes appeared to be a glowing scar. Eisoūl was too terrified to realize that the scar was from His previous battle with the Goddess long ago. He started to become self-aware, extending out his right arm and clenching fist as if he were trying to grasp the air itself. A venomous smile stretched across his demonic face, barring his sharp teeth. What he saw before him was most pleasing.

“ **YOU HAVE DONE WELL MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS. PREPARE THE VESSEL IMMEDIATELY. I DO NOT HAVE MUCH ENERGY LEFT TO SPARE…** ” The King bellowed.

Kotake and Koume bowed in graciousness and admiration, “Yes, my Lord.”

The Chosen Demon-Bearer realized the reality of her role and was horrified on what was about to come. She couldn’t resist, she could not scream or shout, all she could do was silently cry as the witches removed her clothing with the snap of their fingers. Her bare chest could be seen breathing heavily as she sobbed in self-pity and extreme displeasure of being naked in front. Before she could mentally prepare herself for the inevitable, the witches had forced her legs apart, revealing her untouched vagina to Him. Eisoūl hated this and tried to shriek, but still no words or sounds came out of her. She was muted... _humiliated_.

He could sense that his vessel was attempting to resist and so He spoke once more, “ **DO NOT BE AFRAID, WOMAN. THIS IS THE HIGHEST HONOR. I WILL RETURN TO THIS LAND AND BRING GREAT POWER WITH YOUR COOPERATION.** ”

The King hardly held back as he pushed himself into her over and over without a care that he was hurting her. It had been eons since he had pleasure. His goal was to pass on what little energy he had left into “his vessel” and keeping oath to always return to Hyrule to dominate it. The witches both stood there, steel-faced, as they watched their King force his sex into the weeping woman. What they witnessed was not favorable, but they knew sacrifices had to be made in order to bring back power to their people...even if it meant putting all of their lives at risk.


End file.
